


A Wager Then?

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A careless wager made changes three lives that are entwined in blood, sand, rebellion, and salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evanizel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanizel/gifts).



> This is all @Evanizel's fault (along with several other enablers *coughs* you know who you are). My challenge was 10k of porn. We decided there is not enough Donar lovin' so here you go. 
> 
> The boys lose a bet to Donar and he gets to play. Nasir will become the ludus slave, and he and Agron fall in love. It starts out as an innocent bet and becomes something more. Sex and fun turns into love and relationship between all three of them up and through the rebellion.

~*~

 

Nasir was brought to the House of Batiatus before sunset, as payment for his lost wager to Batiatus at the day's games.  Nasir was nervous but presented in his trained mask of calm indifference.  Batiatus inspected Nasir as if he was a piece of meat on display.  To him, the boy is.  Doctore, Oenomaus, approaches Batiatus and silently waits for acknowledgement.  "Ah, Doctore, take …," Batiatus looks at Nasir waiting for him to reveal his name.

"Tib – N-Nasir, Nasir, Dominus," he answers.  Upon Batiatus' questioning gaze, Nasir explains, "My Dominus branded me with Tiberius when I was first brought to him.  I am to start my new life in your service.  If it pleases you, Dominus, I wish to be called Nasir again?"

Batiatus contemplates the request.  "Tiberius was far to fair a name for you.  Nasir suits you," he nods his acquiesce and waves them off. 

~*~

The first time Agron sees Nasir, it is after his arrival.  Doctore is giving him instructions and the gladiators are walking out to the courtyard to begin their day of training.  He stares transfixed as he follows his brother and walks into his back when Duro stops.  Duro turns and swears, "Arschloch[kew1] ."  Agron blushes in embarrassment and growls pushing his brother out of the way, as Donar laughs and smacks him in the back of the head. 

Nasir looks over when he hears Duro's outburst.  He sees Agron for the first time.  His eyes widen, taking in his large muscular form.  He flushes and watches Agron march into the courtyard and grab a wooden sword to practice against the wooden practice trunk. 

Donar watches Nasir and looks over at Agron.  He smirks smugly to himself. 

~*~

Duro and Donar are laughing with Agron and Nasir over their early morning breakfast.   Nasir is comfortably tucked under Agron's arm that is affectionately wrapped around him, fingers absently stroke his hip.  Duro stands and clears away their plates.  After he leaves, Donar leans towards Agron, "A wager then?" he smirks.

"To what end?" Agron laughs.  Nasir is looking back and forth between the two.

"You best me in training today, and I will bow out of my next match in the arena to you," Agron scoffs, but it is too tempting a wager. 

"And if Agron bests you?" Nasir asks cautiously.

Donar smirks smugly, "You allow me to watch."

"Watch?" Agron asks clearly confused.  Nasir blushes and leans up to whisper into Agron's ear.  His confused look becomes a startled frown as his ears turned an alarming shade of red.

Later that afternoon, the other gladiators are walking back into the main area to partake of their noontime meal.  Donar stands panting with a smirk over Agron's equally panting and sweaty, pissed off form; he is pointing a wooden sword at Agron's neck.  Donar switches the sword to his other hand and offers the other to assist Agron up from the ground. 

Nasir watches from the shadows of the common area, biting his lip nervously.  Agron's eyes seek him out before turning back to Donar.  His jaw is clenched.  Agron is so angry he is almost vibrating, "Your lack of trust wounds my heart, bruder[kew2] ," Donar says to Agron.

Through clenched teeth, Agron steps towards him menacingly pointing and threatening, "If you …"

"I would never bring harm to your boy.  He is my most trusted friend also, bruder," Donar spits harshly.

"Then why do you insist …," Agron pleads.

"I would know the touch of lovers rather than whores just once in this piss-poor excuse of an existence," he snaps marching off to grab his noonday meal. 

~*~

"I don't like it," Agron snaps while he paces the length of Nasir's small cell.

"Agron … this is Donar," Nasir chastises.

"So you are intrigued," Agron accuses heatedly. 

"He is trusted friend," Nasir states sharply pinching his lips and face in anger. 

"Is fucking me so lacking then?" Agron barks petulantly. 

"Agron," Nasir sighs heavily reaching for Agron's hand to entwine their fingers.  "The fucking is more than satisfactory," Agron smirks smugly in response.  Nasir purses his lips and shakes his head.  "Donar is lonely.  It was not so long ago that  I to knew well these feelings.  It has only been since my arrival here that I have learned there is more in this life than fear, pain, and simply surviving.  He is our friend, and if he has made such a humble request, we should consider being honored by it."

"I still don't like it," Agron pouts in resentfully. 

"You just don't like sharing," Nasir smirks up at him as he leans in to kiss the scar over his heart.

~*~

* * *

 [kew1]Asshole in German

 [kew2]Brother in German


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Donar is making his way back to his cell when he hears a soft groan coming from around the corner.  It is a dark alcove and almost conceals the occupants completely.  He leans against wall and watched. 

Hands are grabbing and holding on to each other, panting heavy breathes following soft groans and sighs of pleasure.  Nasir's hand caresses down Agron's chest, tweaking and pulling at sensitive nipples, which draw forth a quiet whimper of pleasure.  Nasir smirks at Agron who laughs softly and swoops back in to claim his lips again.  Nasir's hand grabs hold of the back of Agron's skull.  His fingers tremble slightly.  They travel lightly down Agron's sweating back, caressing and pressing until he reaches Agron's round butt cheeks where he squeezes and pulls him closer. 

Agron pants and arches into the sensation of his cock rubbing against Nasir through the cloth barrier of his subligaria.  Nasir's sharp teeth worry the skin under Agron's jaw as his far too talented fingers caress the skin over Agron's subligaria before they invert and travel downward to cup Agron's groin.  Agron gasps and pulls back panting, eyes closed lost in the pleasure of the caress.  Nasir laughs teasingly as Agron surges forward frantically grabbing and pushing Nasir further into the wall.  Donar can hear Nasir's soft sigh meld into a whimpered moan.  He quietly approaches the couple and places his hand on Agron's shoulder.  Agron pulls away in shock, so easily distracted, and turns to stand protectively in front of Nasir who watches warily over Agron's shoulder.  Their embarrassment burns brightly high in their cheekbones. Agron's face twists darkly in anger. 

Donor simply wraps his hand on the back of Agron's neck and pulls to rest their foreheads together breathing in he and Nasir's combined scent.  Donar's hand moves to cradle Agron's cheek tenderly, stroking his thumb across Agron's swollen, spit-slicked lip.  Agron stares silently, forehead crinkled in confusion.  Donar reaches around Agron and cradles the back of Nasir's head before he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.  He turns and walks quietly back to his cell.

Later that night, in the darkness, Donar comes silently by his own hand with images of the passionate display between Agron and Nasir with the taste of them lingering on his lips.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Donar is exhausted after Doctore’s rigorous training exercises for the day.  He had finished attending to himself in the ludus bath and stumbles into his cell.  He stops dead in his track at the sight before him.  His cock hardens and he becomes lightheaded.  He wanders over to the wall facing his cot and slides down it until he is sitting on the ground.  He palms his erection absently at the view before him.

Nasir is stretched out on top of Agron’s prone form.  They are kissing and pressing eagerly against each other.  Agron presses biting kisses along Nasir’s neck.  Nasir is bent to give him better access when his eyes catch Donar watching them.  He smiles softly and teasingly before his eyes close as he presses Agron closer to a particularly sensitive area.  He bites his lip and moans softly.  His fingers gently run over Agron’s dreadlocks and he tugs lightly.  Agron growls in response and sucks harder to the welt forming on Nasir’s neck.  Nasir arches into the sensation and quietly pants, “We have company.”

Agron releases Nasir’s neck and pulls back to see Donar watching them.  He smirks and lewdly grabs Nasir’s rounded ass cheek.  He rubs Nasir’s body up against his own hardened cock, “You said you wanted to watch,” he informs Donar over Nasir’s soft groan, which he tries to hide by kissing Agron’s sweating temple. 

Nasir and Agron lean their heads together and watch Donar as he palms his hardness, “Is this what you had in mind?” Nasir asks breathlessly.

“I do not know what I had in mind,” Donar replies darkly, gulping in confusion as he is deeply aroused by their wanton display.

Nasir rolls over to his side and stretches out the length of Agron’s body with his back to Agron’s front.  Agron’s hand brushes Nasir’s length and pulls Nasir back against his body.  Agron’s cock slides between Nasir’s cheeks.  Donar moans as he watches; his hand moving into the folds of his subligaria.  “I believe he likes this Agron,” Nasir teases impishly pushing back and forth between Agron’s fist and cock which rubbing against Nasir’s opening.  Agron groans his pleasure against the sweat-slicked skin between Nasir’s shoulder blades, biting lightly.  “Come to me Donar,” Nasir orders quietly, “I would know you.”

Donar numbly approaches the couple.  Nasir’s nimble fingers remove his subligaria.  Donar’s cock slaps up against his stomach leaking precome.  Nasir licks the pearlescent smear, running his tongue from base to tip of Donar’s cock before he engulfs it to the root.  Donar’s hip jerk in response.  His fingers weave into the mass of dark waves holding the back of Nasir’s head.  Agron’s breathe hitches and his hips twitch hard against Nasir who moans.  The sound travels up Donar’s spine, “F-fuck,” he cries, eyes squeezing shut. 

When he opens them, Agron is watching him, lip caught between his teeth as he tries to keep himself from coming.  Donar cards the fingers of his other hand over Agron’s dreadlocked, sweaty hair and traces his thumb down over his friend’s cheek.  Agron captures his thumb between his lips, sucking, and biting at the indented whorls of the digit.  Donar shudders and his cock hits the back of Nasir’s throat.  Nasir swallows in response, and Donar freezes at the slick tightening sensation before he comes down the dark haired boy’s throat.  Nasir happily hums and swallows every drop before he hears Agron’s whimpered whine of completion from around Donar’s thumb.  The warm splash of come along his backside triggers Nasir’s orgasm.

When they come back to themselves, Nasir weakly gets to his feet and stumbles to the corner, he has stashed Agron and his clothes there.  He returns with a clean cloth and some water.  He wipes the cool cloth against Agron’s heated skin and washes away the evidence of Agron’s orgasm.  Agron smiles contently at his lover and kisses the back of his hand in thanks. 

Nasir turns and does the same for Donar before finishing with himself.  Donar is still mildly shocked at the turn of events but he spreads an old spare blanket that he has on the floor.  He beckons the two to join him and they fall asleep with Nasir nestled between the two larger Germans. 

~*~


End file.
